


必要悪

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 敬请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka





	必要悪

菅井从挣扎的梦境里睁开眼，如迷失的异乡人闯回寂静的现实。

前一晚窗帘拉得急切，此时从缝隙间投出唯一一道细窄的日光沉默而曲折地匍匐在被子边缘与土生肩颈上。雕饰般的面容隐溺进暗处，明晰的却是此瞬想要去亲吻她浮起的锁骨的、被蛊惑的妄想。

みづ。菅井在心里默念，已经想不起有多久没这么叫她。因为周围的多数人都喊“土生ちゃん”，于是不知不觉地给自己找到了个不情愿的位置试图融入进那个绝对代表着普通朋友与同事的群体。

稍微抱一下的话，会被原谅的吧？边想着边无限放缓了动作将手臂绕至她身后，土生微热的体温透过细腻而平静的皮肤蹭到菅井手上。

随之得寸进尺的是悄然贴到她背上的手掌，是游移于各处的视线，所剩的皆是不可恣意妄为的渴。

迄今已日渐习惯了土生的温度也摸透了她的喜好，都要归咎于数月前意外的碰触。简而言之是地方巡演同住的酒店房间气氛莫名转去了前所未有的方向，于是不顾演出后的疲倦、只借着还未消退的热情越过了线。

这种关系的人之间，是不是不应该……接吻啊？想起这句不知道从哪看来却犹如网络上的常识的话，菅井按捺住去贴近土生微微干燥的嘴唇的冲动。

土生也没说过什么。她会伸长手臂松松拢在菅井的背，除此以外再无更多感情的线索。

谁都没再提及那晚。留不下任何物理痕迹的事，快让菅井怀疑那是忙乱生活中诞出的幻觉。

之后在休息室里土生还主动转过脸来问自己有没有看最新一集动画，“ゆっかー不觉得那个角色、很像理佐？”

“诶，我还以为只有我这么想。”菅井收紧一瞬的神经即刻放松下来，弯起眼睛和她偷瞄着队友一面闲聊。

“ゆっかー明晚有工作吗？”

土生的视线还盯在桌上立着的手机屏幕，手甚至操纵着筷子夹起下一口饭食，字句轻飘飘划开空气浮了过来。

和问“今天气温多少度”或者“你选了哪种便当”一样轻巧，因它本来也确实只是个再普通不过的问题。

两人一起看的视频一秒不停地播下去，土生分来的一侧耳机都还留在耳中。但菅井听得清楚。

欢愉的关系是深藏在黑暗中的秘密。

声。景。触感。

各个感官轮番刺激着背向理性寻归本能的头脑，过载的思绪无法不在此时此地熔断。

她知道只要多抚触几次脖颈附近就能让土生的表情切换至自己想要见到的方向，哪怕再不愿承认也会被逐渐升高的体温暴露欲求。

舌与指尖都被对方温柔地裹住，亵渎又圣洁的声响刺在鼓膜。她在只有自己看见的地方狂乱地绽，菅井另一侧手滑过土生腹上的同时带走了任何漏网的从容。

但整个过程土生都不愿发出声音——自己的动作应该是让她舒服的吧，菅井想，她才会皱起眉心将手背死死挡在唇边。

菅井喜欢听她偶尔溢出的、比平时软绵绵的声音多几分诡艳的喘息，但又以为自己没有资格去要求她不再遮挡。

这件事就这么令她感到罪恶吗。菅井逡巡的指尖都因脑海中浮现出的她闭上双眼的模样而锐痛。

罪恶感的来源很难说清。

个体在时间的洪潮中永远只会是留不下名字的牺牲品。社会对这种行为的压抑、对这种性别的迫害、对这种职业的束缚，诸如此类。都是些无理她却同时无能为力的答案。后面还藏了什么更令人畏惧的，她不愿再想，第一次往土生身上隐蔽的位置印了殷红的痕。

她们在浪潮之中失措地呼喊彼此的名字，两位落水者竭力伸向对方的手最终被浓绀色的浪滔天淹没。

土生看起来想说些什么，只能虚眨了眨眼睛陷入深眠。菅井的目光流连在她微启的唇角半晌，拉来被子盖过她白皙孱弱的胸口。

起初她以为这其中不带有喜欢的成分。随着时间流逝这番坚信却日渐动摇起来。唯一可以扣住土生十指的时间，唯一可以被土生用胧明的目光注视的时间，本应让她过于满足的，人却贪婪。

土生在公开场合多少提过数次希望将来的恋人占主导地位，所以从一开始就几乎是这样的关系。菅井不在意，光是看着她溶在自己指尖的场景就足以让脑中空白一片。

难得有土生想要主动的日子，菅井也已欣然涌起了期待。结果她的手指在正准备解开菅井衬衫纽扣时停了下来。

“……怎么了？”

“做了指甲、过两天工作还要用……抱歉。”

她总是这样。

没有丝毫要埋怨她的意思。菅井也会在工作疲惫的日子装作没注意到休息室里走到自己身边的土生的暗示。

结局是被她用别的方式满足了。满足如被温暖的海水固执地冲刷过全身，满足之后的空虚和对不得不回到现实的恐惧一如既往。

倘若一同出门，土生总喜欢走在后方，趁着菅井不备去吻她露在衣料之外的侧颈。

她每次都会被小小吓一跳，回过头正对上土生皱起鼻对自己恶作剧般的微笑。

——这样从容的人，再温柔又要如何理会自己此瞬想要重新关上门、揽过她后颈去贴上那还未设防的嘴唇的想法。在暗处愈燃愈烈的火终于在不知不觉间从心底开始蚕食，胸腔麻得生疼。

她想在今晚把事情说清。结束这种看似恶劣的身体关系还是接受自己的告白成为恋人，决定权在土生。

结果一起吃了晚饭到菅井住处之后迫不及待在沙发上先做了一回。

欲望真是好奇怪的东西。人们污蔑它又享受它，借它掩饰过错又靠它追寻改变，因它而麻醉又因它而清明。

土生从恍惚中睁眼，菅井将提前准备好的水杯递了过去。对方低声道谢，闷头小口小口喝着，往常总是打理得规矩的短发散乱的模样几乎又直戳中菅井的触发点。

被理顺头发的过程中土生仍保持着那个姿势，视线聚焦在鼻尖或是水杯外壁的哪一处。永远不知道她在想什么，菅井收回了手的同时移开了视线，也导致自己想说的话都失了脱口的勇气。

——不说了，就这样下去吧。她在被土生柔软得脆弱的表情攥紧心口的瞬间自暴自弃地想。

这几年的改变太多、改变太麻烦，她已经有些过于疲倦了。

菅井握了握土生不再冰冷的手指，在她欲言又止的目光中重新抬起另一侧手抚过她的发梢。

她从浴室出来时土生早已吹干了头发坐在沙发上看手机。菅井家甚至存了她爱用的发油，以及其他一些生活用品，土生都记得摆放的位置。

菅井打开冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，又问土生想喝什么。本料想她依然会要气泡水的，她反常地犹豫了两秒反问菅井还有没有啤酒。

坐到土生身边的菅井随手打开了电视。

洗完澡之后揭开冰啤酒的拉环是难以形容的绝妙。土生自称酒量尚可，但菅井猜不透她每次喝过半罐就凑到附近人身上的习惯是否不分对象。

此刻正是那样的时候。

土生倚在她肩颈连接处，懒洋洋地好像把全身的力气都抽掉了。菅井自然不介意这样的亲近，更何况土生那样瘦，此刻完全像只黏人的大金毛赖在她身边。

想必她脸上又会带着微醺的笑意，放松地眯着眼看电视吧——菅井忍不住抬手摸索到了土生的下颌，沿着分明的骨骼线条与泛着护肤品香气的皮肤一路摸至松软的鬓角。很难不承认自己害羞，但又确实想这样做，无需理由地、或是暗示地。

菅井再次操控自己的大半注意力回到电视上。艺人们吵吵嚷嚷地说着什么，土生的脸却在这时稍稍转过来、将温热的呼吸残遗在菅井触觉十分敏锐的脖子上。在她家居服袖口被拉了拉的同时，菅井也终于疑惑而放弃抵抗地面对轻轻皱起眉的土生。

“ねえ、キスして？”


End file.
